


For Further Study

by amarmeme



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, First Kiss, Hallucinogens, Post-Game(s), Sex Pollen, The Lick Test, science geeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/pseuds/amarmeme
Summary: Sara and Suvi come across a plant with some interesting properties while exploring Meridian.





	For Further Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



"Meridian has so many unique species, unlike anything we’ve seen so far in Andromeda.”

Suvi bends forward to smell the delicate purple flower between her fingertips. A curtain of red hair falls across her face and Sara sighs softly at the sight. Suvi is so beautiful; Sara just hasn’t had the courage to act on it yet.

“Oh, Ryder! These are splendid!”

Suvi gazes up at Sara. A smear of bright yellow pollen graces the scientist’s nose as her turquoise eyes shine bright with discovery. Sara reaches out to wipe the pollen from Suvi’s face, hand only slightly quivering as she wonders if it is too intimate a gesture. She rubs her thumb and forefinger together in order to wear the pollen away.  

“I’m kinda surprised you didn’t lick it too,” Sara teases.

Suvi laughs, letting the little plant go. “The lick test is for rocks and fossils. But this smells incredible -- once we find out if it's edible or not, it could be a perfect aromatic for tea. But I’m getting ahead of myself.”

She is, but that’s one of the things Sara loves about her. Suvi stands from her crouched position near the blanket of flowers, and suddenly cartwheels her arms for balance. Sara rushes instinctively forward, careful not to smash the plants underfoot with her boot. She catches Suvi beneath the arms before she can faceplant into the ground.

“I’m feeling suddenly dizzy,” Suvi says, examining her hands before her as if they were part of someone else’s body altogether. Sara feels it a moment later, a creeping sensation down her spine that makes her legs turn liquid. A kaleidoscope of color enters her field of vision, and with Suvi in her arms, the two tumble together to the ground.

“Do you think the pollen...” Sara looks at her hands too, moving and swaying before her face, rainbow bubbles of color bursting in front of her eyes.

“Pathfinder, it appears the pollen you came into contact with contains a psychoactive agent,” says SAM. “You may experience significant euphoria in addition hallucinogenic visions.”

“You don’t say.”

Suvi still rests against Sara’s chest, silently studying the world around her. From Sara’s perspective, the little grove they discovered has become extremely vibrant. The bubbles of color keep bursting closer and closer to them; a bright pink one pops above her and Suvi, coating them in colorful mist. Suvi turns her head to look up at Sara, pupils blown so wide there’s barely any turquoise left. The pink mist has settled into her skin, leaving Suvi with a pearlescent glow. The sheen of her lips is entrancing, and Sara finds her wandering, alien hand touching those lips without her permission.

Suvi’s mouth opens on an exhale, soft, fluttering breath like petals against Sara’s skin. A shiver of warmth runs through Sara, a gooey fantastic feeling that settles in her groin. Sara wonders at Suvi’s face, watching her blink slowly, absorbing everything around her. Maybe she’s seeing the same pearlescent glow. “Suvi,” she urges.

“Yeah, Ryder?” Suvi reaches to trace Sara’s jaw with a fingertip, and a flush rises over both their faces. “You’re shimmering,” Suvi says, cupping Sara’s face.

A burst of feeling erupts in her chest, just like the bubbles that continue to flourish and pop around them. The urge to keep touching Suvi is tremendous, each stroke of the pretty scientist’s hand against her face only increases the need inside of Sara. Unable to resist any further, Sara leans down to where her she still presses on Suvi’s lower lip. She captures Suvi’s mouth with her own, replacing fingers with eager lips. The spreading warmth that radiates from the contact is wonderful, a soothing rush of waves, like the ocean lapping against the shore. Suvi melts into the kiss, slipping her soft tongue inside Sara’s mouth. The angle of which Sara must bend to keep from breaking the contact is uncomfortable, and she tugs Suvi higher against her, into her lap. Suvi finds her own body again and turns to fit her legs around Sara’s waist. The drag of Suvi’s weight shifting in her lap intoxicates, Sara squirming against the sensation. Neither wore armor today and the pronounced pounding at their chests feels like they’re becoming one as their heart beats seem to merge.

Suvi drags her hands down Sara’s arms, skin to skin contact, and Sara shivers. She clasps Suvi’s waist, finds the edge of her shirt, and skims her nails against her ribcage. Suvi practically purrs in delight, breaking their kiss. “Oh, Ryder.” Her intoxicating voice sends more shivers down Sara’s spine.

With her eyes now open, Sara realizes the bubbles have begun to fade. The world returns to its proper colors, still vibrant in their own way, not the artificial, bubblegum shine that had fallen over the pair of them. Suvi still glows, though by now Sara can tell it’s a result of their current embrace and the kiss, not a leftover spectre of the hallucinogen.

Suvi crawls off Sara’s lap before she can protest. Sara thinks that maybe they’d gone further than Suvi would have liked, and tries to prepare a joke to cover any awkwardness. Suvi clears her throat first though, and straightens her shirt.

“Well, that was... we’ll have to take note of those effects for research purposes.” She glances hopefully at Sara. “Unless of course you're not comfortable sharing what just happened?”

Sara smiles at the opening Suvi is providing her. Her heart leaps to her throat. “I’m comfortable if you are.”

“That settles it then,” Suvi says cheerfully. She smiles broadly and pulls a small container from her pocket, perfect for holding any specimens she finds on her expeditions. She begins picking a few of the flowers, careful not to spill the pollen. “For further study, of course,” she says. Sara shakes her head and helps gather up more flowers, stuffing the little container for all its worth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this falls in line with what you were thinking with your prompt. :)


End file.
